In the Stillness of the Shining Sky
by Nameless Pierrot
Summary: Kehilangan langit tempatnya bernaung membuat Hibari kebingungan. Yang ada dipikiran dan menjadi tujuan hidupnya sekarang hanya satu; membalaskan dendam Tsunayoshi. 1827-69 TYL-verse. #InOtherWorld


**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN (C) AKIRA AMANO**

 _In the Stillness of the Shining Sky (c) Nameless Pierrot_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **~YOU~**

 _Now_

 _._

 _._

Misi selesai. Musuh terakhir baru saja tumbang. Ia mengayunkan dua tonfa yang melekat di tangan dengan cepat, berniat menghapus noda cairan merah yang melekat di sana.

Menunduk melihat korban dengan wajah tanpa emosi, Hibari Kyoya menendang mayat yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya agar menjauh.

 _Menjijikan._

Sesuatu mendekat. Senyum lemah otomatis muncul di wajah penuh luka sang Penjaga Awan Vongola kala ia mengetahui siapa yang menghampirinya.

Tangan transparan mendarat di pipi Hibari. Si pemilik hanya memejamkan mata, berharap dapat merasakan sesuatu.

Hanya kehampaan yang didapatinya. Biasanya, ketika _orang itu_ membelai wajahnya atau mengusap rambutnya, ia dapat merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh sosok itu. Kenapa sekarang Hibari tidak dapat merasakannya kembali?

 _Ah…_

Ketika Hibari kembali membuka matanya, ia masih bisa melihat wajah khawatir _orang itu_. Sepasang mata cokelat memerhatikan lekat-lekat luka terbuka di pelipis kanannya. Sudah banyak darah yang mengalir dari sana, sampai membuat ia harus menutup mata kanannya guna mencegah cairan merah itu masuk. Menyadari Hibari tengah memperhatikannya, mata bulatnya itu beralih, bertemu pandang dengan iris keunguan.

 _._

 _Jangan melakukan hal bodoh, Hibari-san._

 _Hanya karena aku tak bisa mengawasimu lagi, bukan berarti kau bisa berlaku seenaknya. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu?_

 _._

Meski bibirnya tertutup rapat, Hibari bisa menebak apa yang sedang _ia_ coba sampaikan padanya. Bertatapan, itulah cara sepasang kekasih ini mengetahui perasaan masing-masing.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, _Herbivore_. Aku ini kuat, tahu," jawabnya pelan.

 _Ia_ menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Memberitahu bahwa _ia_ tak setuju akan pernyataan Hibari.

 _Aku tidak mau... Kalau terus-terusan begini, kau juga bisa mati, Hibari-san!_

Hibari tidak takut apapun. Kematian. Rasa Sakit. Musuh yang lebih kuat darinya.

Kecuali satu, kehilangan langit tempatnya bernaung.

"… Aku tidak akan mati, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

—Pria ini tentu belum melupakan janjinya. Demi entitas bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari mengatakan ia akan terus hidup. Tapi itu dengan persyaratan orang yang bersangkutan juga dalam kondisi yang sama.

Nyatanya, Tsunayoshi, atau pria yang akrab disapa Tsuna ini, sudah pergi mendahuluinya. Jadi janji itu pun dirasanya tak berlaku lagi. Hibari Kyoya, Sang Penjaga Awan Vongola, sudah bebas kembali.

Tentu saja Hibari tidak boleh mati. Tidak sebelum dia berhasil membalaskan dendam Tsuna.

 _._

 _Aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua. Membunuh kalian, termasuk bos kalian yang pengecut itu._

.

* * *

 **.**

 **~ LOST ~**

 _Before_

 _._

 _._

Baru saja Gokudera Hayato pergi meninggalkan area pemakaman dengan dipaksa Yamamoto Takeshi. Sudah lima jam sang tangan kanan Decimo berada di sana sambil menangisi kepergian atasannya dalam diam. Yamamoto, yang mengaku tangan kiri pemimpin Vongola saat ini, meski air mata juga terus mengalir di wajahnya, tetap setia berada di sisi Gokudera untuk menenangkannya.

Lambo, I-pin, Kyoko, dan Haru sudah pulang dua jam yang lalu atas bujukan Fuuta dan Bianchi. Sebagai yang termuda dan wanita yang dekat dengan Tsuna, mereka tentu cukup terpukul atas kepergiannya. Terlalu mendadak.

.

.

.

Kejadiannya kemarin. Beberapa jam yang lalu, Tsuna berpamitan untuk menghadiri rapat dengan pemimpin Millefiore, sendirian. Selang beberapa jam kemudian, penghuni markas dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Fujisaki—sopir yang pagi tadi mengantar Tsuna _meeting_ —dengan keadaan bersimbah darah, dan Tsuna di gendongannya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Penyebabnya bisa langsung diketahui, luka tembak. Saat semuanya mematung, Bianchi memberanikan diri maju untuk memeriksa keadaan Pemimpin Vongola yang sudah dingin. Kepala, dada, hati. Kira-kira luka tembak di tiga titik ini yang diduga menjadi penyebab kematian Tsuna. Tentu saja... bahkan sekuat apapun Decimo, tak mungkin bisa bertahan dengan luka fatal seperti ini.

Fujisaki menunduk menyesal, dia yang masih memegang jasad atasannya gemetaran, hampir menangis. Bianchi mengusap punggung si lelaki paruh baya, inginnya tersenyum menenangkan. Tapi bibirnya tak menuruti. Malah, ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Dalam sekejap, Markas Vongola yang tadinya tenang menjadi kacau.

.

.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, bos Vongola kesepuluh, dimakamkan di tengah hutan yang masih normal—tak terpengaruh oleh dampak perang, tepatnya di tengah-tengah makam ibunya dan sang tutor, Reborn.

Ah... ya, lelaki yang sudah membimbing Tsuna menjadi sehebat sekarang telah lebih dulu pergi kira-kira tiga tahun yang lalu. Reborn, atau pria yang bernama asli Renato Sinclair ini tewas saat musuh yang jumlahnya tak masuk akal menyergapnya yang sedang sendirian. Reborn dalam wujud dewasanya memang hebat, seperti yang selalu dikatakannya. Ia memang pembunuh nomor satu di dunia. Reborn berhasil mengirim hampir seribu kelompok pembunuh kelas menengah sampai atas itu ke neraka dengan tangannya sendiri.

Saat itu Tsuna yang pertama kali menyadari sesuatu. Merasakan ada yang salah, ia bergegas pergi ke tempat gurunya sendirian, membiarkan intuisinya menuntunnya ke tempat Reborn berada. Hanya untuk menemukan tumpukan mayat berserakan dan gurunya yang sudah setengah sadar bersandar pada dinding.

Harga yang dibayar memang sepadan. Reborn yang penuh luka dan kehabisan banyak darah, tak lama harus menyusul para musuh-musuhnya saat dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Tsuna, satu-satunya kenalan yang berada di sisinya hanya bisa menangis. Apalagi setelah mendengar pesan terakhir Reborn. Tangan kanannya yang berlumuran darah itu membentuk pistol lalu bergaya, berpura-pura seolah menembak dahi muridnya— _seperti yang selalu dia lakukan dahulu saat Tsuna masih sangat dame_ —sebelum runtuh, menandakan sang pemilik sudah benar-benar pergi.

Selama tiga hari penuh, Tsuna mengunci rapat-rapat kamarnya, menolak bertemu siapapun.

Gokudera tak pernah meninggalkan kamar bosnya. Berdiri sigap di depan sana dengan nampan berisikan makanan empat sehat lima sempurna. Siapa tahu _Jyuudaime_ -nya akan keluar karena kelaparan, dan orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sang tangan kanan. Saat itu terjadi, Gokudera dengan senang hati akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman andalannya.

Sayangnya, selama tiga hari itu tak ada suara atau pergerakan dari dalam, apalagi tanda-tanda si pemilik akan membuka pintu.

Hibari yang sudah muak akhirnya memaksa masuk, menghancurkan pintu kamar Tsuna dengan dua tonfa legendarisnya. Mendapati kondisi ruangan yang gelap, dia menekan saklar lampu. Dilihatnya Tsuna sedang duduk di lantai dengan bersandar di kasurnya. Wajahnya hampa. Pandangannya kosong. Dia tak bereaksi apapun ketika Hibari masuk, ataupun melihat wajah Gokudera yang hampir menangis dan Yamamoto yang tak tersenyum sedikitpun—memandang sahabatnya cemas.

 _Menyedihkan._

Hibari mendekat. Menarik kerah leher kemeja Decimo, "Ada apa denganmu, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" tanyanya terdengar tak sabaran.

 _Menyedihkan. Menyebalkan._ Ke mana senyum bodoh yang selalu dibanggakannya itu?! Bola mata kecoklatan melirik pada wajah Hibari, tak ada ekspresi apa-apa di sana. Kosong.

Tak mendapat respons apapun membuatnya kesal. Dilemparnya tubuh tak bertenaga itu ke tembok. Tsuna masih bergeming. Tak ada reaksi berarti. Gokudera ingin menghentikan, tapi Yamamoto keburu menahannya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Menyuruh Gokudera agar diam melihatnya dulu. Semua orang tahu betapa dekatnya Tsuna dengan Penjaga Awan-nya yang brutal itu. Hanya Tsuna yang bisa menjinakannya, karena Hibari sudah seperti binatang liar yang tak mendengar dan menuruti omongan siapapun, tapi anehnya masih bisa mempertimbangkannya jika itu berasal dari Sawada Tsunayoshi. Yamamoto hanya berharap, siapa tau rekan sesama penjaganya itu memiliki sesuatu untuk menyadarkan sang Decimo, karena melihatnya dalam keadaan sekarang jujur membuat hati Yamamoto tak tenang.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu? Apa selama ini aku mengikuti orang seperti ini?" Hibari berdiri dengan angkuhnya di hadapan Tsuna yang menunduk. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, apa _pria itu_ mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi _herbivore_ semenyedihkan sekarang?"

 ** _._**

 ** _"...Tetaplah kuat, Tsuna. Lindungi Keluargamu. Jangan bertindak bodoh, atau aku akan menembakmu dari atas sana."_**

 ** _._**

"T-tentu saja tidak! Reborn... Reborn adalah guru yang hebat! Dia selalu memberiku nasihat, selalu membantuku dengan caranya sendiri. Tapi sekarang dia tidak ada... aku... bagaimana..." Tak terima gurunya disalahkan, Tsuna akhirnya melontarkan pembelaan. Dengan perhatiannya masih tertuju pada lantai.

" _Herbivore_ , apa kau berpikiran kalau kau hanya memiliki dia? Coba lihat sekelilingmu." Tsuna tetap menunduk sambil meremas telapak tangannya, masih enggan bertatapan langsung dengan Hibari. "Kau ingin membuat Gokudera menangis darah karena tak kau anggap? Dia yang paling setia berada di sisimu. Lihat Yamamoto, senyum bodoh yang selalu dia umbar apa tak berarti apa-apa untukmu? Jangan lupakan para _herbivore_ berisik di luar sana."

"Tapi... Salahku, Reborn..."

"Bukan salah siapa-siapa, _Herbivore_. Ini semua salah Millefiore sialan itu yang mengirimkan pembunuh dengan jumlah tak masuk akal kepada Reborn. Sehebat apapun dia, dia hanya manusia dan dia juga memiliki batas." Hibari bertekuk lutut. "Tapi tidak denganku."

Tangannya menelengkup wajah Vongola Decimo, mengangkatnya agar melihat matanya. Hibari, masih dengan wajah judesnya, menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah tak terbaca.

"Sehebat apapun musuhnya, aku tidak akan mati. Karena aku berbeda dengan _herbivore_ seperti kalian."

"Hibari-san... tidak takut mati?" tanya Tsuna, terdengar polos.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kau berjanji tidak akan mati?" Tsuna menggenggam tangan Hibari. Matanya menatap penuh harap. "D-demi aku?" tambahnya. Saat gugup kebiasaan lamanya bisa muncul kembali. Kalau Reborn tahu, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Tsuna.

 _._

 _"Jaga posturmu, Tsuna. Ingat kau adalah bos Vongola saat ini."_

 _._

Tsuna seolah bisa mendengar suara gurunya itu, membayangkan Reborn mengancamnya dengan menempelkan pistol di pinggang bagian belakangnya. Air matanya mengalir lagi. Reborn sudah tidak ada, jadi Tsuna harusnya tak perlu takut. Di masa lalu ia selalu mengeluh tentang kebiasaan buruk Reborn yang mengancamnya dengan pistol.

Tapi hatinya sungguh sakit saat ini. Bagaimanapun, Reborn adalah Keluarganya. Ia sudah menganggap pria itu sebagai bagian Vongola Family, mengingat begitu setianya ia berada di sisi Tsuna seperti Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Mengajarinya dan membimbingya dari yang hanya remaja tak berguna menjadi sehebat sekarang. Kalau tidak ada Reborn, Tsuna tak yakin ia akan berada di sini. Reborn adalah salah satu dari orang yang amat berpengaruh di hidupnya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia membayangkan gurunya yang hebat itu akan pergi lebih dulu darinya. Yang ada di pikirannya, Reborn akan menemaninya, sampai ia bisa mengakhiri perang ini, sampai semua orang hidup bahagia, sampai Tsuna menikah dan memiliki anak. Di masa depan, Tsuna selalu membayangkan Reborn yang menemaninya.

Namun mimpi itu rasanya tak akan pernah terwujud.

Tsuna tak ingin kehilangan Keluarganya. Keluarganya adalah alasan Tsuna untuk tak menyerah dan terus maju, meski kaki dan tangannya gemetar karena rasa takut. Ia mendambakan keluarganya dapat hidup damai di masa depan.

"Kalau itu bisa membuatmu tenang. Ya," Jawabnya pelan, dengan senyum langka yang amat lembut.

Saat Tsuna mendengar jawaban Hibari, ia tak bisa membendungnya lagi.

Kali ini Hibari tak menghajarnya dengan tonfa, kala laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya menarik kemeja miliknya, membasahinya dengan air mata. Ia membiarkannya menangis di dadanya. Semuanya diam. Hanya isakan dari pemimpin mereka saja yang memenuhi seisi ruangan.

 _Menangislah sepuasmu sekarang... asal besok aku bisa melihat senyummu lagi, Tsunayoshi._

—tanpa sadar tangannya menarik Tsuna agar lebih dekat. Memeluknya protektif.

Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati keduanya dari belakang akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Senyum sudah kembali ke wajah tampan sang Penjaga Hujan. Ia merangkul Gokudera, "Lihat kan? Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!" bisiknya.

Ibunya, Sawada Nana, menjadi salah satu korban pengeboman masal yang dilakukan oleh pasukan Millefiore setahun setelahnya.

Tidak hanya Nana, tapi setidaknya hampir tiga ribu orang tewas akibat pengeboman besar yang dilakukan di tengah-tengah kota itu. Namimori sudah berubah menjadi neraka.

Kali ini, Tsuna tak menangis seperti dia kehilangan Reborn dahulu, sekalipun itu Ibunya. Dia sudah lebih kuat sekarang. Tsuna mengerti, di tengah peperangan seperti ini kematian adalah hal yang wajar. Tidak ada gunanya menyesali. Yang perlu Tsuna lakukan hanyalah menjadi lebih kuat agar ia bisa melindungi Keluarganya yang lain.

Pada gelombang pengeboman kedua yang menewaskan sekitar empat ratus orang, giliran ayah Yamamoto yang menjadi korbannya.

Tsuna akan memeluk dan mencoba menghibur satu persatu Keluarganya yang baru kehilangan relatif mereka. Dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan— _di mata Hibari_. Sekali lagi, sebagai seorang pemimpin, ia haruslah kuat.

Millefiore sedang gencar-gencarnya memburu para Vongola. Semakin lama mereka semakin gila. Tujuannya, menghabisi semua yang berhubungan dengan mereka. Tak mempedulikan nyawa orang lainnya yang jelas-jelas tak ada urusan dengan mereka. Bagi Millefiore, orang-orang tak bersalah itu hanyalah batu loncatan untuk mendekati tujuan mereka.

Sebuah misteri. Entah apa yang membuat sang ketua terobsesi dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mereka tak akan tenang sebelum menghabisi nyawa Vongola Decimo.

.

.

.

Memperhatikan keadaan di sekeliling, tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di lokasi pemakaman, Hibari akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Sudah lima jam pula Hibari berada di sana, bersembunyi dari kerumunan orang-orang yang sangat dibencinya, orang-orang cengeng yang menangis akan kepergian Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Bukan berarti seorang Hibari yang dikenal tidak memiliki emosi tidak bisa merasakan kesedihan. Semuanya terjadi secara tiba-tiba, dia sendiri sampai saat ini masih belum bisa mempercayai telinganya ketika berita sang Decimo yang mati tertembak di kandang musuh memasuki indra pendengarannya.

Orang itu telah berjanji padanya akan pulang… dan mereka akan menikmati malam itu bersama.

Kemudian keesokannya, tiga peluru yang bersarang di kepala dan jantungnya membuat sang Decimo harus mengingkari janji dengan Hibari.

Bodohnya seorang Hibari Kyoya yang mempercayai perkataan sosok itu begitu saja. Bodohnya dia yang selalu termakan omongan manis yang selalu dilontarkan dari bibir _herbivore_ satu itu. Seharusnya ia tahu, sejak ia sendiri sudah berkali-kali tertipu oleh perkataannya.

.

 _"Tenang saja. Aku akan pulang. Dan kita semua akan selamat. Itu hanya pertemuan biasa, Hibari-san. Apa kau tidak mempercayai bosmu sendiri?"_

 _"Tidak. Kau bukan bosku. Aku tidak terikat dengan siapa-siapa."_

 _Ya, Hibari adalah sang awan yang tak terikat apapun. Bebas bergerak semaunya selama ada langit tempatnya bernaung._

 _"Ok… Lalu, apa kau tidak mempercayai perkataan kekasihmu sendiri? Hm?"_

 _Biar ia ralat, dia tidak terikat dengan siapa-siapa, kecuali Tsunayoshi._

 _"Oh ayolah. Kau tahu aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Intuisiku berkata begitu!"_

 _._

Intuisi Vongola, insting yang selalu ia andalkan itu. Insting dewa yang katanya bahkan bisa menerka kematian seseorang. Insting bullshit.

Lalu kenapa insting itu berkata demikian kepada Tsuna? Apa itu bayaran yang harus didapatkan karena telah bergantung pada insting itu begitu lama. Menghindari banyak kematian. Berlaku curang kepada takdir?

Tentu saja Hibari tahu bukan itu. Ia hanya ingin menghibur dirinya, menyalahkan kematian kekasihnya pada insting sialan itu.

Jauh dalam hatinya, dia sangat tau bahwa ini murni kesalahan Tsuna, laki-laki itu walau sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun masih saja naif. Berjalan ke markas musuh sendirian, tanpa membawa satupun penjaga. Dipikirnya dia bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah hanya dengan bernegosiasi. Dia terlalu percaya diri dengan kekuatannya sendiri, padahal jika sedang berlatih dengan Hibari saja, pasti dia yang akan babak belur duluan.

(Hibari mengakui kekuatan kekasihnya; tapi sekuat apapun keturunan kesepuluh Vongola itu, Hibari tetap jauh lebih kuat)

Meski sudah dihajar habis-habisan oleh Hibari, tetap saja bibir pria itu tak pernah berhenti tersenyum kala berhadapan dengannya.

.

 _"Ahaha. Hibari-san memang kuat. Tapi suatu hari nanti aku yakin bisa mengalahkanmu. Tunggu saja!"_

 _"Cih."_

 _'Inilah yang membuat kau harus dilindungi... herbivore.'_

 _"Ah. Tentu saja aku tidak akan kalah dengan yang lain, ini karena Hibari-san terlalu kuat saja. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Hibari-san. Aku bisa jaga diri baik-baik. See? Buktinya aku bisa menghindari serangan dari penjaga terkuat Vongola," katanya mencoba meyakinkan Hibari. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran yang baru saja terlintas._

 _Apa berguru dengan Reborn membuatnya bisa membaca pikiran juga?_

 _Serangannya semakin brutal. Tsuna beralih ke mode defense, mencoba menghindar ayunan tonfa liar. Cepat. Kiri, kanan, merunduk, lompat, sampai akhirnya sikut sang penjaga awan berhasil menusuk perutnya saat gerakan Tsuna mulai melambat karena kelelahan, dan ia terpental sampai tubuh kecilnya menabrak pohon. Membuat sesi latihan kali ini berakhir dengan kemenangan Hibari, lagi._

 _Hibari mendekati Tsuna yang sudah tak bisa bergerak. Ia bisa mendengar Tsuna yang tertawa pelan. Herbivore satu ini... sepertinya memang sudah bosan hidup. Sudah tak bisa bergerak saja masih sempatnya tertawa seperti itu.  
_

 _"Kau tahu, walaupun wajahmu seperti itu, aku hanya merasa kau tetap memiliki hati yang lembut, terutama terhadap sesuatu yang kecil dan lemah (Hibird contohnya). Enam tahun bersama cukup membuatku mengerti dirimu. Coba kemari sebentar." Ia memberi isyarat dengan jari telunjuknya agar Hibari mendekat ke arah Tsuna yang sedang terduduk di tanah. Hibari menurutinya saja._

 _Kedua pipinya dicubit, kemudian ditarik ke atas. "Ayolah jangan memasang wajah kaku terus, Hibari-san. Tersenyum. Tersenyum sepertikuuuu," katanya sambil menunjukan senyum lebarnya, memberi contoh._

 _Hibari tak berkutik, melihat wajah ceria Tsuna sedekat ini..._

 _Anak ini... dunia sedang dalam kekacauan, dan bisa-bisanya ia masih tersenyum polos seperti itu._

 _Tsuna kehilangan masa mudanya, hari-hari damainya, tak lama setelah ia resmi menjadi Vongola X. Saat itu usianya baru menginjak delapan belas tahun, ketika Famiglia yang menamai diri mereka Millefiore melempar tantrum kepada Vongola. Menyatakan mereka adalah musuh. Memulai perang yang berkelanjutan sampai detik ini._

 _Gokudera—yang sedari tadi menunggu di pinggir—datang tak lama setelahnya, memelototi Hibari dengan tajam, sebelum berganti kepada bosnya dengan wajah khawatir, tapi tetap tenang. Harap dicatat bahwa Gokudera Hayato enam tahun mendatang tidak seperti dulu. Bersemangat jika berhubungan dengan sang Decimo, Gokudera yang berapi-api dan kesulitan mengontrol emosinya sendiri. Sekarang, orang yang memproklamasikan dirinya sebagai tangan kanan Tsuna sudah jauh lebih tenang dan dapat diandalkan dibandingkan dulu. Tiba-tiba dilemparkan dalam situasi perang tak terduga saat dirinya baru saja lulus SMA membuatnya harus mendewasakan diri. Demi Vongola, dan dirinya sendiri._

 _Walau terkadang sifat lamanya muncul kembali._

 _Gokudera menopang bosnya menuju ruang kesehatan sambil menceramahinya sepanjang jalan. Yang diceramahi hanya tertawa kecil sambil sesekali meminta maaf._

 ** _(( Aku ingin melindunginya... ))_**

 ** _Walau dunia ini sudah seperti neraka, asal aku bisa terus melihat senyum itu..._**

 _Dari mana pemikiran seperti itu muncul?_

 _Ah. Naluri melindunginya yang kuat benar-benar tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Walaupun ia sudah menolaknya, tapi tetap ia tak bisa membantah itu. Seperti bagian dari diri Hibari yang tak terpisahkan._ ** _Bagaikan kelemahannya._** _Seberapa keras ia mencoba mengabaikan, tubuhnya pasti akan bergerak sendiri jika ada yang mengancam sesuatu yang hatinya telah pilih untuk lindungi._

 _Dia tak pernah meminta yang macam-macam. Kekuasaan. Kedamaian (hidupnya sudah diwarnai oleh kekerasan sejak kecil jadi Hibari sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan sekarang). Kekayaan. Apalagi wanita cantik. Ia tak tertarik dengan itu semua._

 _Selama Hibari bisa melindungi herbivore satu itu beserta senyumnya, ia rasa hidupnya akan baik-baik saja. Ya, hanya itu yang diinginkannya saat ini. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, sambil memandangi Tsuna yang tertawa-tawa ketika dinasihati sang tangan kanan. Mungkin karena merasa diperhatikan, ia kembali menengok ke belakang, tersenyum sebentar sebelum kembali mengobrol dengan Gokudera._

 _._

Hibari berdiri tepat di depan makam yang masih basah. Ada bingkai foto berisikan foto Sawada Tsunayoshi terbaru yang sedang tertawa sampai matanya tertutup. Dia tidak tahu kapan potret ini diambil, tapi Tsuna terlihat sangat bahagia di sana.

 _Katakan, Tsunayoshi. Apa selama kau bersamaku kau bahagia?_

Tak ada jawaban.

Dia meletakkan sebuket lili putih di dekat nisan. Melihat nama Sawada Tsunayoshi terpampang di sana, tangannya kemudian bergerak membelai batu itu.

Hibari tak lagi bisa mengusap rambut kekasihnya yang selembut kapas meski selalu berantakan.

Merasakan kehangatan kulitnya, entah kenapa Tsuna gemar sekali membelai pipi Hibari.

Dan menggeggam tangannya saat tidur...

Mengingat itu membuat matanya panas. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis. Air mata hanya untuk mereka yang lemah, hanya _herbivore_ yang menangis.

.

Kali ini tubuhnya tak menuruti. Aliran mulai terbentuk di pipinya. Hibari tak sadar kalau dia sedang menangis.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **~ MESSAGE ~**

 _Now_

 _._

 _._

 _"Mukuro, aku tau ini terdengar egois, tapi suatu hari nanti bila aku tak bisa mengawasi Hibari-san lagi, maukah kau mengawasinya… untukku?"_

 _Suatu hari ketika Rokudo Mukuro sedang melapor tentang misi terakhirnya kepada Decimo, dia meminta sesuatu yang tak terduga kepada Penjaga Kabutnya._

 _Jika pandangan bisa membunuh, mungkin Tsuna sudah mati saat ini. Moodnya langsung hancur ketika Tsuna membicarakan lelaki lain dengannya._

 _"A-aku tahu aku sedikit jahat. Aku mengetahui perasaanmu, tapi aku malah meminta sesuatu seperti ini. Y-ya... kalau Mukuro tidak mau, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak akan memaksamu! Aku hanya khawatir..."_

 _'Jika kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau masih melakukannya?' Mukuro bertanya-tanya dalam hati. 'Dan tolong jangan sebutkan bagian kau mengetahui perasaanku, Tsunayoshi. Itu hanya membuat sakit di hatiku bertambah, karena meski kau tahu, kau tetap memilih orang lain.'_

 _Tsuna lebih mengkhawatirkan Skylark itu… tak pedulikah orang ini dengan perasaan Mukuro sendiri? Kalau terus-terusan begini, dia bisa gila tahu!_

 _Tak mendapat jawaban apapun, dan malah tatapan sebal yang diterimanya dari Penjaga Kabutnya membuat Tsuna jadi salah tingkah. "L-lupakan saja permintaanku ya, Mukuro. Haha apa yang sedang kubicarakan sih?" Ia beralih pada berkas yang baru saja Mukuro berikan di tangan. Sesekali melirik pria yang memiliki mata heterokom, takut-takut permintaannya barusan telah membuat penjaganya benar-benar marah._

 _Mukuro menghela napas. "Memangnya apa bagusnya dia, sehingga kau lebih memilih lelaki brutal itu ketimbang aku?"_

 _"Um. Mukuro tahu sendiri kalau Hibari-san itu… sangat sulit ditebak. Aku hanya takut jika aku tak bisa mengawasinya lagi, dia akan melakukan hal yang tak diinginkan…?"_

 _"Kau berkata begitu seperti ingin pergi jauh saja, Tsunayoshi."_

 _"Ah! Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana! Hanya... aku tidak tenang."_

 _"Baiklah," ujar Mukuro pada akhirnya._

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Bagaimana bisa aku menolak permintaanmu?"_

 _"Sebelumnya maaf, Mukuro. Dan terima kasih banyak!"_

 _Tidak masalah bila Mukuro harus melewati neraka sekali lagi... asalkan dia bisa terus melihat wajah bahagia Tsuna._

 _"Aku mengandalkanmu, Mukuro," balas Tsuna dengan senyum manisnya._

 ** _Ya. Teruslah tersenyum seperti itu._**

 _"Ah." Dia teringat sesuatu. "Jangan lupa aku masih belum menyerah soal keinginanku yang ingin mengambil alih tubuhmu. Jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik, Tsunayoshi."_

 _Tsuna merinding, "Eh? Masih? Ahaha tentu saja, Mukuro, kuusahakan…" katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Terdengar tak yakin._

 _"Akan ada harga yang harus kau bayar ketika kau berbohong padaku. Ingatlah itu."_

 _._

Tidak ada yang memberitahunya. Saat kejadian, Mukuro sedang dalam misi panjang ke luar negeri bersama Chrome. Tiga bulan kemudian ketika Mukuro kembali dan mendapat kabar bahwa Tsunayoshi Sawada telah tak ada, rasanya seperti waktu telah berhenti.

" _B-bossu_?" Chrome di sampingnya menatap tak percaya Yamamoto yang berdiri menyambut mereka kali ini. Sang Penjaga Hujan Vongola hanya tersenyum seadanya, tipis sekali.

Mukuro tak langsung saja mempercayai omongan Yamamoto. Matanya melirik sekitar, siapa tahu Tsunayoshi sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat, siapa tahu ini hanya permainan iseng _nya_ dan dia akan muncul mengagetkan, memberi kejutan dua Penjaga Kabut atas sekembalinya mereka dari misi panjang.

Sesibuk apapun pekerjaannya, Tsuna pasti selalu menyambut kepulangan para penjaganya ataupun orang-orang Vongola sekembalinya mereka dari misi.

Tapi wajah Yamamoto Takeshi benar-benar tidak seperti sedang berakting. Melihat lingkaran panda yang mengelilingi matanya, juga binar mata yang sedikit redup, Mukuro tahu dia sedang tak bercanda.

 _Sial_. Apa karena anak itu tahu Mukuro akan mengetahuinya dan mencegahnya melakukan hal bodoh, makanya dia mengirim Mukuro jauh agar semuanya berjalan lancar? Sudah berapa lama ia memikirkan semua ini?

"B-bohong... tidak mungkin... _B-bossu_..."

"Tiga bulan yang lalu dia masih tertawa bersama kami... Mukuro-sama... ini bukan salah satu ilusimu kan...? Tidak lucu, Mukuro-sama!"

Chrome beralih kepadanya, menarik-narik jaket Mukuro, meminta konfirmasi. Ia menolak percaya bahwa bos yang ramah dan selalu baik padanya itu telah tiada.

Mukuro inginnya menjawab mengiyakan. Tapi ia hanya diam sambil memalingkan wajah. Menghindari menatap wajah Nagi yang hampir menangis.

"T-tidak mungkin..." Chrome jatuh terduduk. "Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahu kami?"

"Anak itu..." Dia menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Bibir digigit kuat. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa, rasanya ia ingin teriak, rasanya ia ingin menangis. Mukuro tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi secepat ini, apalagi tanpa sepengetahuannya, dan dalam pengawasan si Penjaga Awan—

"Tsuna pernah bilang kalian sedang dalam misi yang penting juga berbahaya dan menyuruh kami untuk tidak menghubungi kalian, segenting apapun situasinya."

Kemudian, Mukuro teringat sesuatu.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, di mana Hibari Kyoya?"

.

* * *

.

—bikos penulis butuh momen TYL Tsuna dan Guardian lebih banyak.

Buah pertama di fandom khr sekaligus percobaan buat keluar dr wb :")) Terinspirasi dari video 1827 yg judulnya Koe. Aslian aku nangis tiap liat itu, asiiiiiinnnnnn :"((

Akhirnya bisa nyumbang jugaaaa. Gak nyangka bakal buat 1827-69 pertama xD

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
